Amnésie
by Nyahjii
Summary: "C'est ainsi que doucement, je me meurs dans les vagues. Serrant contre mon cœur la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux … Rin." Comme aurais-je pu savoir que cet acte de folie m'aurait coûté autant de douleurs ? Autant de souvenirs, d'agréables moments, de douces paroles maintenant oubliés ? Quel idiot j'ai été. "… Je suis encore en vie. Je suis toujours là." E-Elle ... Aussi ?
1. Prologue

_Salut, les gens :D_

_Voici donc ma toute première fanfiction que je publie ici ~ C'est aussi ma première histoire que j'écrit sur les VOCALOID. Je suis encore débutante, alors je vous demanderai d'être indulgent avec moi 0 Pardonnez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes d'ortho' ou même parfois de logique._

_J'ai galéré pour trouver le style qu'il fallait à une fic pareille ... Donc, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire :3 Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

Mourir.

D'une autre façon que les autres.

Voilà mon destin.

Qui sont les autres ?

Ce sont ceux qui attendent que le temps passe, ce sont ceux qui laissent faire la vieillesse de l'âge, ce sont ceux qui remettent leurs vies entre les mains du hasard, ce sont ceux qui abandonnent leurs destins dans les poubelles du quartier.

Quelle différence ai-je avec eux ?

Je refuse d'attendre que l'on me tue, je refuse de laisser faire une partie de moi que je ne contrôle pas, je refuse d'offrir ma vie à quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, je refuse de me jeter mon destin à la figure.

C'est pourquoi …

C'est pourquoi je suis là.

Sur ce pont.

Baigné dans le brouillard de ce matin d'automne.

Je regarde l'eau calme du lac, couverte d'une légère masse blanche que bientôt, je traverserai comme une porte que l'on ouvre pour passer dans un autre monde.

Le monde de la paix.

Ce monde où tous les soucis du cœur et du cerveau n'existent pas.

Là où je vivrais ma vie sans me soucier du destin lui-même.

… Le bonheur.

Je ne vois pas mes yeux bleus vitreux se reflétés, ni ma silhouette.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore une ombre, mais peu m'importe.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel encore sombre.

Les étoiles brillent péniblement à travers les nuages et la lune me sourit narquoisement.

J'ai hâte.

Je ne supporte plus de voir cet astre préservé de tout, presque immortel, osant m'éclairer, moi, moi qui me meurs doucement sous ses yeux.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux blonds.

Le vent souffle doucement sur mon visage, me griffant les joues.

Qu'importe.

Mon corps sera bientôt dévoré par les eaux …

Je jette un coup d'œil au cadran de ma montre.

Un cadeau de ma mère …

Je suis content de pouvoir bientôt la retrouver, j'imagine qu'elle m'attend avec impatience.

Pourquoi ne pas passer le pas maintenant ?

… J'ai envie de me rendre compte encore et encore à quel point ce monde est dégoûtant, avant de voler vers celui qui m'a toujours été destiné.

Juste pour savourer ma mort.

Je regarde autour de moi.

Les herbes sont d'un vert écœurant, les chemins de terre sont sales et mal entretenus, les arbres sont sur le point de s'effondrer, les feuilles mortes sont piétinées et le brouillard enveloppe tout, rendant ce cadre plus triste et plus pauvre qu'il ne l'est déjà.

J'esquisse un sourire.

Je ne vois aucune fleur.

Peut-être qu'un pétale de rose aurait pu me retenir ici encore un peu …

« … -Eeeen ! ».

Un cri de désespoir ?

Mon cœur parle bien fort.

« Leeen ! ».

Qu- … ?

« L-Len … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ».

Non, je ne peux pas le croire …

Cette voix.

Cette inquiétude persistante.

Je n'ose pas me retourner.

Aurais-je peur ?

Non.

Je ne veux juste pas m'étaler sur le sujet …

« Nous t'avons cherché partout ! ».

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi voulez-vous tous me retenir ici ?

Pour me torturer ?

Eh bien, sachez que cela est vain.

J'ai décidé de m'en aller.

« Jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve ta lettre, j-j'ai cru … J'ai cru que tu avais été kidnappé. ».

Elle … S'en est faite pour moi ?

J'entends le bruit de ses pas sur le bois fragile du pont.

Elle s'avance vers moi, mais ne me touche pas, ne me prends pas dans ses bras.

Elle reste loin, elle reste distante.

« Heureusement, tu … Tu es encore là. ».

C'est un pêché mortel de vivre ici.

« Ne restons pas ici plus longtemps, Len … ».

Tu as raison.

Je devrais partir tout de suite, avant de ne regretter ma décision.

… Et toi ?

« Tu viens ? ».

…

« Len ? ».

…

Elle s'approche.

Elle me tire la manche avec hésitation.

« Le brouillard s'épaissit, nous devrions nous dépêcher ... ».

…

« Allez, Len … On y va. ».

…

J'ai envie de rire.

J'ai envie de rire de ma propre idiotie.

J'avais cru qu'un misérable pétale de rose pourrait me retenir encore un peu en ce monde.

Mais je me suis trompé.

Je me suis honteusement trompé …

Car la seule chose qui puisse me forcer à rester ici, c'est elle.

« … Pourquoi tu restes silencieux ? ».

Mais …

Je ne suis pas obligé de me condamner.

Je ne suis pas obligé de _nous_ condamner.

Moi et Elle.

Toi et Moi.

« Len … Tout va bien ? ».

…

Oh, oui.

Tout va merveilleusement bien.

Elle prend ma main dans la sienne, gantée de cuir.

« Le- ... ? ».

Je ne la laisse pas terminer de prononcer mon nom.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle insiste.

Je ne veux plus que la crainte torture son cœur.

Je la tire par la main.

Elle se retrouve tout contre moi.

Je la serre dans mes bras.

Et nous nous jetons par dessus le pont.

Nous traversons le brouillard comme une porte qu'on ouvre pour passer dans un autre monde.

Le monde de la paix.

Un monde que j'ai toujours désiré habiter.

Un monde où nous vivrons désormais.

Ensemble.

Je ne pouvais pas y aller sans toi.

Je ne pouvais pas partir sans ton précieux regard bleu azur, sans ta soyeuse chevelure dorée, sans ton sourire angélique, sans ton doux rire. Sans toi. Sans ton cœur et ton cerveau. Sans tout ce que tu es. Car ce que tu es a fait que ce que je suis maintenant.

Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, loin de là …

Tu devrais plutôt être fière.

Car grâce à toi, nous allons vivre une vie éternelle et parfaite.

Car grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir retrouver ma mère et toi, ceux que tu as perdu par le passé.

Nous allons être heureux et comblés de tous les plaisirs imaginables par l'être humain.

Merci …

L'eau me déchire le corps, mais je trouve encore la force de me rapprocher de toi.

Je serre ton corps contre le mien, je prends ton visage entre mes mains.

Tu te débats, tu essaye de fuir.

Je te retiens.

Ici, avec moi.

Doucement, j'approche mes lèvres des tiennes et goûte enfin la saveur sucré de tes baisers.

Cela fait je ne sais combien de temps que j'attendais cet instant …

Ou plutôt, ces instants.

J'attendais pouvoir t'embrasser et te dire combien je t'aime.

Je sais que mes mots ne t'atteindront pas sous l'eau, mais lorsque nous serons enfin dans ce monde qui nous attend, je te les dirais. Je t'avouerai mon amour pour toi, même si je sais parfaitement que tu l'as déjà deviné …

Je sourit.

Je suis tellement heureux.

L'air commence à manquer cruellement dans ma poitrine.

Toi aussi.

Je vois que tu as peur.

Tes beaux yeux deviennent vitreux. Je m'en veux un peu de ne pas t'avoir expliquer. Tu aurais compris et tu aurais pu te sentir libérée en cet instant précis, comme moi.

Tu tentes de te dégager de mon emprise, mais je refuse de te laisser partir.

Je souhaite plus que tout prolonger ce baiser pour qu'il soit mon dernier acte ici-bas.

Mon cœur se serre.

Pas d'amertume ou de regret.

C'est la mort qui vient, qui draine agréablement ma vie et la tienne.

Nous arrivons lentement à destination.

Nous quittons ce monde fou.

Nous quittons ces gens lâches, incapables d'avoir le courage de découvrir la vérité.

De découvrir l'autre monde.

C'est ainsi que doucement, je me meurs dans les vagues.

Serrant contre mon cœur la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux …

Rin.

… Je suis encore en vie.

Je suis toujours là.

Rin, où es-tu ?

« Len ! ».

Sa voix d'ordinaire mélodieuse me brise les tympans.

« Len, ce n'est pas ce monde qui est lâche ... C-C'est toi ! ».

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

« Tu es trop faible pour te battre ici, c'est pourquoi tu fuis là-bas … ».

N-Non, je …

« Len, tu as encore une chance ! ».

Comment ça ?

« Cet autre monde n'existe pas ! Il n'est que le fruit de ton imagination, de ton esprit qui cherche désespérément une issue de secours à ... Tout ça ! ».

Je … Je ne te crois pas !

« Mais il le faut ... Len, par pitié ! Crois-moi. Tout n'est pas perdu, il y a encore de l'espoir. Alors, s'il te plaît, essaye de sauver ta vie. N'abandonne pas tout ce qu'il y a en ce monde ... Ce n'est pas ton heure ! ».

Tout ce qu'il y a en ce monde m'a déjà abandonné …

« PAS MOI ! ».

Hein ?

« J-Je crois toujours en toi, Len ! Et je suis sûre que ta mère aussi ! ».

… Je …

« Len … J-Je … Je … ».

Et sa voix s'est coupée.

Je me retrouve seul.

Et dans cette solitude terrifiante, alors que je ne vois rien, que je ne sens rien, que je t'entend plus rien …

Je réalise que je suis face à un ultime choix.

Vivre ou mourir ?

Mourir ou vivre ?

Quelle différence entre les deux ?

De toute manière … Peu m'importe la réponse à cette question.

Si elle n'est pas auprès de moi, je ne peux pas fuir cet univers maintenant.

Je … Je dois y retourner.

Je dois aller la chercher.

Et je la garderai avec moi, pour toujours.

Dans cet autre monde.

« Moi, Kagamine Len, ait fait le choix de vivre. ».

… C'est étrange, tout de même.

Vivre en Enfer pour mourir au Paradis.

Est-ce vraiment … Logique ?

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu :3_

_Alors, déjà, je tiens à m'excuser pour les nombreux retours à la ligne, mais c'était pour l'effet x) Sinon, je suppose que ce prologue (car oui, c'est plus un prologue que le premier chapitre) est un peu sombre, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, pas de panique ! Tout va vite devenir coloré, pas forcement marrant, mais je ferais de mon mieux (à vrai dire, j'ai un humour assez particulier xD) ! Et bien sûr, tout prendra son sens ;3_

_J'ai hâte de publier le prochain chapitre 33 Encore merci =D See you soon ~_


	2. Chapter 1

_Yop =) Bon, bon ... Voilà le premier chap'._

_... Arf, j'ai peur de l'avoir trop mal fait T333T Il se peut que vous trouviez ça trop "rapide", alors je m'excuse d'avance ! M'enfin, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture :) Et j'implore votre indulgence xD_

* * *

Chapitre Premier : « Vivre ... Ou mourir ? »._  
_

…

C'est le vide.

Le vide le plus total.

Je ne sens pas mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine, mais … Je sais que je suis en vie.

On me l'a dit.

Elle … Me l'a dit.

Sa voix est douce à chaque fois qu'elle me parle. Je sais que dès qu'elle le peut, elle se rend ici. Dans cet hôpital qui sent la mort, pour venir me caresser les cheveux, me rassurer avec ces doux mots, me sourire et rire des imbécillités d'une certaine "Miku-Chan".

Même si elle sait pertinemment que je ne sens pas la paume de sa main sur ma tête, que je ne vois pas son visage souriant et que j'entends difficilement ses rires … Elle reste près de moi, en annonçant de temps à autres des « Là, je te touche la joue. » ou encore « Là, je t'embrasse la joue. ».

Pour que je sache, pour que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je la remercie de tout mon cœur pour cela. Je ne sais pas si un jour, je saurai lui rendre la pareille.

… Mais déjà faudrait-il que je sorte d'ici. Je ne sais pas quand cela arrivera, je ne sais même pas si j'en aurai la chance un jour ou l'autre.

Et ce sont des ces moments-là, ces moments où je perds tout espoir, que le mot « bonheur » ne suffirait pas pour décrire le sentiment que je ressens, lorsqu'elle me chuchote à l'oreille « Là, je suis heureuse d'être avec toi. ».

Suivit d'un rire gêné.

Je donnerai cher pour pouvoir lui répondre, lui montrer qu'elle m'apporte beaucoup et lui prouver qu'elle compte énormément à mes yeux … P-Peut-être est-ce trop demander … Car après tout, je ne peux même pas lever mes paupières.

… Mais je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Je dois avoir un regard vitreux et j'ai peur que ça l'effraie. J'ai peur qu'elle s'en aille, je ne veux pas me retrouver seul.

Je ne connais pas son nom. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble son sourire, je … Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie, mais elle m'a sauvée. C'est la conclusion que j'ai tiré de ses histoires que je pensais être de simples contes.

Je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je ne me retrouve dans ce lit d'hôpital … Mais visiblement, je m'appelle Len et j'ai eu il y a un mois à peu près quinze ans.

Tout ça, c'est elle qui me l'a dit.

C'est assez amusant, mais c'est comme si elle me donnait des cours sur ma propre identité.

… Mais ce qui est bien moins amusant, c-c'est que si elle partait un jour et ne revenait plus …

Je sais qu'ils me débrancheront.

* * *

« Bonsoir, Len ! ».

Je suis tellement content qu'elle soit venue … Parfois, je me demande où je serais en ce moment si avec l'aide de ses parents, elle n'avait pas empêché les médecins, chargés de mon cas, de me débrancher.

… Vous ne me croyez pas ? Elle m'a expliqué en détails comment elle s'y est prise pour les persuader, mais pour moi, c'était plutôt comment elle a su me maintenir en vie.

Non, je ne dramatise pas. Je suis juste réaliste.

« Je suis désolée d'être arriver en retard ... ».

… Ce n'est rien.

Lorsque tu me parles, je me sens écouter. Lorsque tu me sourie, je me sens aimer. Lorsque tu me touches, je me sens heureux. Mais surtout, lorsque tu es tout simplement près de moi, je me sens vivre. C'est pourquoi jamais je ne pourrai t'en vouloir pour quoique ce soit.

« Là, je t'embrasse le front. ».

J'aimerai pouvoir embrasser son front en retour. J'aimerai aussi voir à quoi ressemble son visage … Et le mien.

Je ne connais pas la couleur de mes yeux, ni de mes cheveux. Je n'ai jamais pu voir mes mains, mes pieds, mon nez, ma bouche, mes joues et mon front.

… A vrai dire, je ne sais pratiquement rien de moi. J-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tous mes souvenirs ont été altérés. Pour être plus précis … J'ai perdu la mémoire, mais ce n'est que temporaire. Tout me reviendra à mon réveil.

« Ahh … Cela fait déjà trois mois que tu es ici. Le temps passe vraiment vite, dis donc ! ».

… Cela fait malheureusement trois mois, en effet. J'aurais espéré que cela ne fasse qu'un mois que je soit cloué au lit, mais je ne peux pas me faire d'illusions : à chaque fois que tu me rends visite, tu me dis quel jour on est, quel temps il fait et ce que tu as fait au lycée. Il semblerait donc que tu sois en seconde et … Moi aussi ? Très probablement. Ils sembleraient que l'on se connaisse depuis bien longtemps.

« Alors … Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le vingt-six janvier ! Il fait froid, comme tous les jours, et … ».

Mais tu as quand même voulu venir ici ?

« … Il y a un peu de verglas sur les trottoirs. Et tu vas peut-être rire … ».

Oh ?

« … Je courrais à toute vitesse et je suis brusquement tombée par terre, héhé ! ».

Ne t'en fais pas, jamais je ne me moquerais de toi.

« Enfin, je ne suis pas vraiment tombée … J'ai glissée et … Hum, Kaito-Kun m'a rattrapé de justesse. ».

… Kaito ?

Je suis censé le connaître, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir à son sujet. Mais tu me parles souvent de lui : tu le complimentes souvent sur sa tendresse, son charisme et sur ses aptitudes sportives.

… Est-ce que moi aussi, je suis tendre, charmant et sportif ? Je l'espère.

« Et il m'a dit que je devais faire attention … Et puis, t-tu sais, comme je portais une jupe, il ajouté qu'on aurait pu voir mes … S-Sous-vêtements ... ».

… Ah.

« Je me suis sentie mal à l'aise au départ, mais j'avoue que … Ça m'a fait assez plaisir. ».

Moi, pas.

Je suis possessif ? Pas le moins du monde. J'ai juste peur que ce Kaito harcèle celle qui est ma seule compagnie, je dirais même ma petite protégée, avec ses remarques perverses, rien de plus.

« Mais ce que j'aime chez lui, c'est sa façon enfantine de dire les choses ! ».

Ahh … Alors, comme ça, tu aimes les enfants ? Je ne le savais pas.

« En tout cas, je suis sûre qu'il a hâte que tu te réveilles ! ».

Il semblerait plutôt que ça soit le cadet de ses soucis.

Pendant que je me meurs sur mon lit d'hôpital, il flirte avec le seul être humain qui m'accorde un peu de son temps. Mes parents ne viennent jamais me rendre visite … Seul mon père est venu la première semaine, mais ne fait que passer des coups de téléphone depuis plus de deux mois. Et je n'ai strictement aucune nouvelle de ma mère … Mon géniteur ne m'en parle jamais.

« Moi aussi, je … Je suis vraiment pressée de pouvoir te reparler. ».

Mais tu me parles et je t'entends. Pour moi, c'est comme si nous discutions, même si tu ne peux entendre mes pensées …

« J'espère que tu pourras retourner au lycée très rapidement … ».

… Je ne pense pas que ça sera possible.

« Miku et les autres attendent ça avec impatience ! ».

… Moi aussi.

J'espère pouvoir me réveiller et sortir de ce coma au plus vite. Pour pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et ne te dire qu'une chose : merci. Merci pour toute cette attention, cette tendresse, cette générosité et cette compassion que tu m'as toujours accordé. Car il n'est pas facile de « vivre » avec une … Phase profonde d'oubli. Ce n'est qu'un effet de mon coma, je le sais bien, mais tout de même ...

Lorsque je me réveillerai, je recouvrais enfin la mémoire … Et je pense d'ailleurs que cette fille qui vient pratiquement tous les jours à mon chevet est ma petite amie. En tout cas, je l'espère. J'imagine qu'elle doit être toute mignonne comme une princesse aux yeux pétillants.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai proposé à ce que notre classe chante une chanson en ton honneur pour la fête de fin d'année ! ».

Pourquoi serait-ils tous d'accord ?

« Tout le monde te connaît … V-Vu que tu es le garçon le plus … Hum, comment dire ? Enfin … Tu vois ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Elle est gênée.

« J'ai commencé à écrire le début des paroles … J'espère que notre prof' principale acceptera ma proposition ! ».

Si cela peut te rendre heureuse, je l'espère aussi.

« Je … Je sais que ça peut t'ennuyer, mais … Je voudrais te lire ce que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire. ».

Ça me ferait très plaisir. J'imagine que tu t'es donnée du mal pour réaliser cette chanson et que tu t'en donneras aussi pour la terminer.

« Ce n'est qu'un début, il y a encore des modifications et comme tu le sais certainement, je suis vraiment … Nulle pour écrire une chanson, héhé … ».

Peu m'importe. Je suis convaincu que tes mots sont parfaits et que ta voix sera plus mélodieuse que jamais …

« Bon, je commence … _J'étais un robot créé par un scientifique mélancolique pour savoir ce que cela donnerait : un miracle. Mais une seule chose manquait, la seule qui ne pouvait être faite. Cela est appelé "kokoro" : un programme. _».

Si je le pouvais, je pleurerais. Car je ne cache pas que j'éprouve une certaine émotion.

La voix de cette fille est d'ailleurs toute mignonne, mais lorsqu'elle est comme accompagnée par une mélodie que seuls nous deux pouvons entendre ... Elle est ... Sublime.

« Alors, tu … Tu aimes ? ».

Plus que tu ne peux le croire.

Je suis profondément touché par tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Même mon propre père ne se montre pas aussi affectueux et ne parlons pas de ma mère …

« Ah oui … J'oubliais que tu ne pouvais pas parler ! C-C'est idiot, je sais … ».

Non, ce n'est pas idiot … Cela me donne le sentiment d'être vivant.

« Je vais en parler à tout le monde pour qu'ensemble, on puisse terminer cette chanson ! ».

Bonne idée. Cela donnera plus de sens, plus de signification aux paroles.

« Ça sera plus sympa comme ça. ».

Exactement.

Oh, on toque à la porte … Je dois avouer que c'est de plus en plus rare en ce moment.

« Mademoiselle ?

- O-Oui ?

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir venir avec moi …

- Hum, très bien. ».

Avant de suivre ce médecin dont je ne reconnais pas la voix, elle me chuchote rapidement :

« A tout à l'heure, Len … Là, je t'embrasse sur la joue. ».

Quand le feras-tu sur la bouche ? Je rigole.

Quelque secondes plus tard, je me retrouve seul dans ma chambre d'hôpital. C'est horrible de se sentir comme abandonné … Je sais parfaitement qu'elle reviendra après s'être entretenue avec ce médecin, mais l'attente reste douloureuse.

...

Ah, tu es de retour. Après quelques minutes seulement, je dirais. J'aurai aimé que tu arrives en clamant joyeusement mon nom, mais je suis content de te retrouver … Mon Dieu, je crois que je suis devenu accro à toi, mais je pense que c'est compréhensible, vu ma situation actuelle.

J'imagine que t'es assise sur une chaise. Et ensuite … Là, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais il y a un grand silence. Je ne peux qu'attendre que tu engages la conversation, en vain.

Je pense que je suis comme un confident pour toi. Tu me parles de tes soucis au lycée ou au sein de ta famille, tu me racontes tes rêves, tes cauchemars et tes journées en compagnie de filles nommées Miku et Gumi ou encore avec ce fameux Kaito.

Mais là … Tu sembles avoir quelque chose sur le cœur que tu ne peux me confier.

« C-Ca te dirait de parler un peu de toi ? ».

En l'entendant prononcer ces mots, j'ai su qu'il y avait un problème. Un sérieux problème.

* * *

« Voilà … Bon appétit ! ».

Comme chaque matin, une infirmière est venue me « brancher » à quelque chose – une espèce de poche, peut-être –, afin que la nourriture puisse atteindre mon organisme. C'est vrai qu'étant plongé dans le coma, je ne peux pas vraiment me nourrir comme tout le monde.

… Elle n'est pas là. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait cours, hier soir, vu qu'on était lundi et qu'elle viendrait donc plus tard. Pourtant, je le savais déjà …

Elle m'a aussi raconté que je m'appelais Len Kagamine, que j'avais quinze ans et que mon anniversaire était le vingt-sept décembre. Elle a même définit le sens du mot « naissance » ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle m'a dit tout cela, mais je ne me plains pas non-plus.

Néanmoins, j'ai clairement vu qu'elle ne prenait pas un plaisir particulier à me dire tout ça. Je … Je crois que ça commence à l'ennuyer de rester chaque jour à mon chevet. Quelque part, je peux comprendre.

Maintenant, j'avoue avoir peur que ses visites se raréfient. Je me retrouverais seul … Les nuits sont déjà assez terrifiantes, alors si je ne la « vois » plus, je deviendrai fou.

Pour rien au monde, je n'accepterai de la perdre. Et c'est avec cette pensée dans la tête que j'attends que le temps passe ... Lentement ...

...

Elle met du temps à venir. L'horloge parlante m'annonce qu'il est dix-huit heures passées. D'habitude, elle arrive aux environs de dix-sept heu-...

Un bruit violent me coupe dans mes pensées la porte vient de s'ouvrir et plusieurs personnes entrent dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Elles parlent, elles marchent et se rapprochent de moi. Et parmi tous ces bruits que j'ai un peu de mal à identifier, je perçois celui qui m'est le plus précieux au monde : sa voix.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Il est en vie et vous … Vous voulez le … ».

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase.

« Arrête, chérie … Tu sais qu'il nous entend …

- O-Oui, tu as raison, maman. ».

Comment ça ? Il se passe quelque chose de grave ?

« De toute manière, nous avons de graves blessés suite aux derniers catastrophes naturelles qui ont touché le pays. Nous devons libérer au plus vite des chambres … Vous comprenez ? ».

Je reconnais la voix du médecin chargé de mon cas.

Il y a un silence, puis sa douce voix répond tristement :

« … Oui, je comprends. ».

Je … J'ai peur de m'avouer à moi-même l'horreur de la situation.

L'hôpital a besoin de lits pour accueillir les nombreuses victimes. J'en occupe un depuis trois mois et ma situation ne s'améliore pas le moins du monde.

En gros … Ils vont me débrancher.

* * *

« L-Là, j-je … Je te tiens la main … ».

Je ne comprends pas ce que font tous ces médecins autour de moi, mais je sais une chose : ils sont en train de me tuer. Et sous les yeux de cette fille dont j'ignore encore le nom.

Elle s'est toujours battue pour que je puisse vivre et je croyais que si elle restait près de moi, je ne mourrais jamais. Mais je me suis trompé …

Je suis profondément triste de ne pas pouvoir rester près d'elle plus longtemps, mais il se trouve que c'est ainsi. Je ne lui en veux pas : c'était ma vie ou une autre. Le résultat est le même aux yeux du monde.

J'aurai aimé voir son visage au moins une fois et me réveiller le temps d'une seconde pour me souvenir de qui elle est. Pour me souvenir quel rôle important joue-t-elle en vérité dans ma vie. C'est assez dommage que durant mon coma, je perds la mémoire pour ensuite la retrouver en me réveillant.

« Nous le débran-... Nous ferons ce que nous avons à faire dans dix minutes, le temps que vous lui parliez un peu … ».

C'est sa voix cette fois trop calme qui répond :

« Bien. Merci … ».

Je crois que les médecins sont sortis.

« Len … ».

Oui ?

« Je … Je te connais depuis notre enfance. J'ai toujours aimé jouer avec toi, lorsque nous étions enfants, car tu étais celui qui avait le plus d'imagination … ».

Je ne le savais pas, mais … Merci.

« Je sais que tu ne te souviens de rien, mais je veux que tu saches que pour moi, tu es comme un membre de ma famille. Tu es comme mon frère … ».

Elle esquisse un rire triste.

« … Ou même mon jumeau. Nous avons toujours été ensemble … On se comprenait, on était inséparables. ».

Ça fait plaisir à entendre …

« Mais maintenant, tu … Tu dois partir, Len. Le … Le destin a fait que tu … Que tu dois m-mourir … ».

Et sa voix se noie dans des sanglots. C'est horrible à entendre. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est tranché par ses hoquets. Je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras et lui chuchoter que tout va aller mieux … Si seulement je pouvais lever les yeux vers elle et lui sourire.

… Je … J'avoue ne pas avoir envie de m'en aller. J-Je ne veux pas partir … Pas maintenant. Pas avant d'avoir vu son visage de mes propres yeux. Je ne peux pas … Partir. Je dois continuer à m-me battre …

Je … Me sens mal. Ses mots m'ont donné une envie irrésistible de la serrer dans mes bras et ... Un besoin irrémédiable de sortir de ce coma. Je … Je ne dois pas mourir. Pour elle. Quitte à affronter le destin, à le défier et à lui prouver que je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour survivre. Parce qu'il me semble que jusque là, ce « destin » ne m'a jamais aidé d'une quelconque manière …

Je ... Je dois me réveiller. Et vite. Oui, c'est ça. C'est la seule solution. Avant que ces médecins sans cœur ne viennent me débrancher. Avant que je ne parte.

Elle pleure. Là, devant moi. Et je suis impuissant à ce point ? Non … Non, il doit y avoir une solution ! La mort … N'est pas mon destin !

J'ai l'horrible impression que ses pleurs s'intensifient. Ses petits cris me transpercent le cœur. Je me sens coupable … Je me rend compte que ma faiblesse lui fait du mal. Car oui, je me suis presque montré lâche en abandonnant presque mes efforts pour sortir de ce coma. Parce que je pensais que sa présence suffisait à me satisfaire, mais non. Je voulais qu'elle sache que je suis là.

Rester aussi longtemps endormi détruisait peu à peu ses espoirs de me voir un jour ouvrir les yeux. Et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle a accepté que l'on me débranche …

… Mais désormais, j-je dois rester ici. Je ne veux pas la perdre, alors je dois vivre. Encore. Longtemps. Je dois me souvenir de tout, de toute ma vie et de qui elle est véritablement. Et pour ça, je dois me réveiller … Maintenant. Tout de suite !

Allez … Réveilles-toi, Len ! Bouges ! Montres-lui que tu es là ! Ne meurs pas, vis ! Lèves-toi ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir te sauver ! Le destin ne va pas bouger son cul pour toi, les médecins t'ont abandonné depuis pas mal de temps déjà et … Cette fille est désespérée !

J'entends sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

« … L-Len … ».

Dépêches-toi ! Elle est là, elle n'attend qu'un signe de vie de ta part ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisses te lever de toi-même !

Tu es dans le coma, mais tu es vivant …

Je suis dans le coma, mais je suis vivant … Je suis là. Devant toi. Je ne suis pas mort.

« … J-Je ... Je sais que t-tu ne te souviens de rien, a-alors ... Avant que tu ne partes, je veux que tu saches que je m'appelle … R-Rin … ».

... Vite !

« ... Tu ... Ne vois pas qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Pas grave ... ».

Allez !

… Elle m'a maintenu en vie, je dois à mon tour maintenir son bonheur. Pour elle.

Pour … Rin.

* * *

… Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip …

« Hein … ? ».

Les câbles, les fils, les perfusions … Tout. Tout a été débranché. Je ne me sens pas mourir, mais c'est logique … Ce ne sont pas toutes ces choses qui m'ont gardé en vie jusque là. C'est elle. Cette jolie jeune fille. Rin. Elle est comme … La partie gauche de mon coeur, de mon âme, de ce qui me maintient en ce monde. Oui, cette partie que tout le monde dénigre au profit de la droite ... Moi.

Des médecins débarquent en trombe, alertés par le « bip » significatif. Ce son qui ne veut dire qu'une chose : la mort. Pourtant, j'ai presque envie de sourire en imaginant leur surprise, lorsqu'ils réalisent que devant eux, le patient plongé depuis trois mois dans le coma, ce patient que l'on croyait être un cas désespéré, un être condamné, perdu dans un monde entre la vie et la mort, serre fort dans ses bras la seule personne qui comptait pour lui.

« … Len … ».

Sa voix est tremblante.

La mienne prend peine à se faire entendre. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais su parler auparavant, mais cette fille m'a appris, sans le savoir, tout ce qu'il y au monde.

« … N-Ne t'en 'ais pas, Rin … Je suis là, main'enant … ».

… Vous savez … Lorsque je l'ai entendue éclater de rire, je me suis senti vexer. J'ai pas mal de difficultés à m'exprimer et je pense que c'est tout à fait normal après un aussi long sommeil.

Mais rapidement, j'ai compris qu'elle ne se moquait pas de moi, mais de ses larmes de joie …

J'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps auprès d'elle, mais les médecins l'ont fait sortir. Ils m'ont ensuite administré des substances écœurantes, fait diverses piqûres douloureuses et relié à des poches pleines de produits suspicieux. Sans oublier ce masque qui semble m'aider à respirer.

Je suis tellement heureux. Je peux enfin sentir des sensations qui m'étaient inconnues jusque là, je peux voir les couleurs et les formes qui m'entourent et sentir l'odeur nauséabonde de l'hôpital. Je voudrais aussi – et surtout – m'en aller la rejoindre, elle, Rin – quel joli prénom au passage ; il me fait penser à l'orchidée –, mais mon état de santé ne me le permet pas encore.

On m'a expliqué que j'étais encore trop faible et que je vais devoir être rééduquer.

Enfin, ça, ce sont mes mots. Le médecin que j'ai patiemment écouté utilisait plutôt un langage pour enfant en bas âge. Mais ça, peu m'importe ... Du moment que je sais dire « merci », tout va pour le mieux.

* * *

_Je sais, c'est nul xD Pardon, pardon, pardon !_

_Mais pas de panique, je me tue à réfléchir et à écrire pour remonter un peu dans votre estime ! Comptez sur moi \OO/ Je vous remercie quand même d'avoir pris le temps de me lire~ :D Ca motive pour la suite !_


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut, les gens :D**

**Donc, voilà le second chapitre ! J'espère que je vais me rattraper sur le précédent, parce que sinon, ça va pas le faire x) Alors, alors ... Celui-ci est un peu moins long, mais normalement, il se passe plus de choses :3 Donc, j'espère que ça vous plaira~**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre Second : « Ce truc qui bat dans ma poitrine me fait horriblement mal. ».

Ahh … J'ai constaté quelque chose.

Je pensais dur comme fer qu'en sortant de mon coma, je recouvrais la mémoire. Mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé : ma tête est pleine de souvenirs, certes, mais seulement de ceux qui datent de trois mois, c'est-à-dire depuis mon arrivée dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé ici ou tout du moins, je ne m'en souviens pas.

Il est clair que quelque chose ne va pas, mais je pense que d'ici demain, ma mémoire me reviendra … En tout cas, je l'espère.

... J'ai l'impression que cela fait … Une éternité. Oui, une éternité que je suis sorti de mon coma. J'ai passé ces deux premiers jours entourés de médecins, allongé dans mon lit. Je n'ai pas encore touché le carrelage froid de la pièce du bout des pieds et je n'ai encore rien pu mettre dans ma bouche, à part mes doigts - juste pour en connaître le goût.

Sans oublier que je ne dois pas bouger, sauf si un médecin m'y autorise et reste près de moi. Pourquoi ? Vous allez rire … Avant-hier, en me réveillant d'une façon que j'avoue être un peu surnaturelle – ou qui me dépasse, tout simplement –, j'ai pris Rin dans mes bras … Et malheureusement, mon corps endormi depuis trois mois n'a pas supporté ce mouvement trop brusque et je me suis donc retrouvé avec un bras fracturé. C'est dingue, je sais …

Mais au moins, j'ai eu l'occasion de sentir la douce chaleur de son corps, de respirer son agréable parfum et de lui montrer que je l'aime plus que tout au monde. J'espère qu'elle l'a compris … Pas forcément comme vous le pensez, bien sûr.

Je vois cette blondinette comme le trésor de ma vie. Et comme je m'y attendais, cette fille est vraiment mignonne. Elle avait les joues rougies et les yeux embués de larmes, mais on pouvait facilement discerner un éclat dans son regard. Et ses cheveux sont comme … Une cascade de lumière encadrant son ravissant visage de porcelaine.

Elle est magnifique.

D'ailleurs, je lui ressemble un peu. J'ai pu enfin voir mon visage dans un miroir et j'ai constaté que j'ai des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, tout comme elle. En voyant mon reflet, je me suis demandé si je ressemblais à Kaito …

…

_Toc Toc Toc_. Je lève la tête ; je ne prends pas la peine de lancer un « entrez », car je sais déjà qui toque à la porte. Une infirmière m'avait informé de la venue de visiteurs et j'ai pu facilement deviner de qui il s'agissait ...

La porte s'ouvre doucement. Et sans bruit, Rin entre. Elle n'avait pas pu les deux derniers jours, sous ordre des médecins, pour que je puisse me concentrer sur la maîtrise de ma voix. Maintenant, j'arrive à parler à peu près comme tout le monde et en très peu de temps. Mais tout cela, je le lui dois à elle. L'écouter prononcer toutes ces syllabes, ces mots m'a beaucoup appris.

Rin n'est pas seule – il me semble que c'est la toute première fois, d'ailleurs – : un peu en retrait se tient un type à la chevelure … Bleue, et une fille aux longs cheveux cyans noués en deux couettes l'accompagne, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Mais lorsque celle-ci se tourne vers moi, elle semble être brusquement aux bords des larmes.

« L-Len … Alors, ça y est, tu … Tu es réveillé … ».

Elle se précipite vers moi et me prend dans ses bras avec assez peu de délicatesse, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

« Ne lui saute pas dessus, Miku ! Len est encore assez fatigué … », intervient Rin.

Miku ? C'est elle … Miku-Chan ?

Elle se sépare de moi en s'excusant, puis c'est au tour du troisième visiteur de s'avancer vers moi.

« Eh bien … Ça fait un bail, Len ! Pourtant, tu restes toujours aussi petit par rapport à moi, héhé … ».

Qui c'est, celui-là ?

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour ça, Kaito ? », lui lance Miku.

J'ai presque sursauté.

… K-Kaito ? Alors, c'est lui ? Ce type qui a l'air d'un attardé mental avec son pot de glace et sa longue écharpe bleue autour du cou – que tout être censé est tenté de tirer de toutes ses forces, afin de mettre fin aux jours de cette créature ?

« Hey, Rin, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? », reprend ensuite Miku.

La blonde semble reprendre ses esprits, puis s'approche à son tour de mon lit, les joues roses - trop mignon. Je ne l'avais pas vu au début, mais il semblerait qu'elle cache quelque chose derrière son dos.

« Len, voilà un petit cadeau … ».

Et elle me le tend. Elle me tend un bouquet. Je devine que ce sont des fleurs. Je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant et j'avoue être fasciné par leur beauté. Elles ont toutes des couleurs plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, des parfums magnifiques tous plus délicats que ceux que j'ai pu savourer. Dont une en particulier. Je m'avance légèrement pour mieux en sentir l'odeur.

Oui … C'est le même.

Ne pouvant pas bouger, j'attrape une fleur entre mes dents et me tourne vers Rin, qui me regarde avec surprise, un léger sourire amusé sur le visage.

Je lève légèrement le menton vers elle pour qu'elle comprenne …

« C-C'est pour moi ? ».

Oui …

Elle la prend dans ses mains et la regarde avec une profonde tristesse. J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit flattée … Je lui adresse un sourire timide et lui dit doucement :

« Tu sais, tu … Tu as le même parfum que cette fleur. ».

Elle lève la tête, davantage surprise. Elle plaque une main sur sa bouche ; serait-elle touchée ?

Elle se penche ensuite vers moi et me prend doucement dans ses bras, en faisant attention à ne pas me faire mal. Elle me caresse la tête doucement, c'est quelque chose d'agréable, mais ... Je sens qu'elle tremble.

« Rin … ».

La voix de Miku résonne tristement entre les murs de cette chambre.

Rin se redresse et essuie rapidement des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle … Pleure ?

« Bah … Rin, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? demande Kaito en s'approchant d'elle.

- Voyons, Kaito …, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux turquoise. Tu sais bien que c'est parce que Len est amnésique ! ».

Qu-... ?

« … ».

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, redoutant ma réaction. Je pensais avoir temporairement perdu la mémoire, mais visiblement … Je ne la retrouverai jamais.

Je m'efforce de sourire pour ne pas les inquiéter. Après tout, je ne sais pas trop ce que cela fait de ... Tout oublier, lorsqu'on ne se souvient de rien. Ma tête est remplie à quatre-vingts pour cents de sons – la voix de Rin et celles des médecins – et donc, je … Je ne sais pas qui j'étais avant mon coma, ni comment je me suis retrouvé dans une telle situation. Je ne me souviens pas non-plus des gens que j'ai connu, tels que mes éventuels amis et même le visage de ma propre mère.

… Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, je ne trouve qu'une chose à dire :

« Miku-Onee-San est vraiment maladroite … ».

* * *

Miku est partie aux bords des larmes et ne parlons pas de Rin : elle a carrément fondu en larmes. Kaito l'a prise dans ses bras et ils sont ensuite tous sortis en s'excusant … Je ne leur en veux pas. J'avais moi-même besoin de me retrouver seul un moment.

… Alors, voyons : je suis amnésique. Il y a une partie de ma vie dont je ne me rappellerais jamais … Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié exactement ? Ma famille ? Mes amis ? Mes joies, mes bonheurs, mes anniversaires ? Mes pleurs, mes tristesses, mes deuils ?

Peut-être que je devrais poser des questions à ceux que je suis censé connaitre « depuis des années » … Mais je ne pense pas que Rin ou Miku soient disposées pour cela. Elles sont assez bouleversées par mon amnésie comme ça. Il reste … Kaito. Non, je ne peux vraiment pas discuter avec lui.

Conclusion : il n'y a personne vers qui je puisse me tourner.

A part … Le lycée ! Je suis sûr que là-bas, des gens sauront m'informer. Je dois donc me dépêcher de sortir de cet hôpital.

* * *

La rééducation. Quelque chose d'ennuyeux, mais qui s'avère être une étape cruciale. Si je veux sortir d'ici, je dois pouvoir marcher, courir.

Depuis ce matin, je suis en compagnie de spécialistes avec lesquels j'apprends déjà à me tenir debout. C'est assez douloureux au début, à cause de mes nombreux hématomes, mais je ressens une joie immense en constatant mon avancée chaque jour … Ce n'est rien pour l'humanité, mais c'est un envol vers d'autres horizons pour moi. Étrangement dit ? Tant pis.

« Tu progresses vite, Len …, me complimente une jeune femme. Mais il ne faut pas te brusquer, sinon il pourrait y avoir de graves conséquences. ».

Je comprends bien les inquiétudes des médecins, mais je suis sûr que ma détermination suffira comme remède fasse à mes éventuelles blessures.

Un homme tient mon bras cassé, tout en suivant mon rythme. Je me tiens assez péniblement sur une barre en mousse et avance lentement sur une espèce de tapi mou. Ma progression est lente, mais elle reste efficace. Normalement, je ne devrais pas débuter ma rééducation aussi rapidement, vu que je viens de me casser un bras, mais il semblerait qu'avec un minutieux suivi de la part des médecins, tout devrait se passer pour le mieux.

En principe, cette rééducation qui joue un rôle primordial pour l'avenir devrait s'étaler sur deux semaines à peu près. Je vais pouvoir réapprendre à marcher, à lire, à écrire, à accomplir des tâches de la vie de tous les jours, etc. Je deviendrai ainsi autonome, mais surtout … Je quitterai ce lit, cette chambre, cet hôpital. Tout. Et je retrouverais enfin ma … Ma maison.

Justement … Où est-ce que je vis ? Avec qui ? Hm, je ne pense pas que ma vie se déroule chaque jour en compagnie de mes _très chers _parents. Aucun d'eux n'ait d'ailleurs venu me rendre visite depuis mon réveil. A croire que soit ils avaient abandonné espoir de me voir un jour ouvrir les yeux, soit ils savaient depuis le début – par un miracle que je ne saurais expliquer – que j'allais me réveiller.

« Excusez-moi … ».

Je m'arrête dans mes gestes et me tourne pour voir qui vient d'interrompre cette séance plus qu'épuisante : une infirmière.

« Quelqu'un a appelé et voudrait discuter immédiatement avec le patient, explique-t-elle.

- Qui ça ? demande un homme.

- Le … Le père, visiblement. ».

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Après un échange télépathique accompagné d'hochements de tête, on m'emmène dans une salle où se trouve encore une fois un médecin, chargé de veiller sur moi durant ma conversation téléphonique. Même si je doute vraiment que quelque chose m'arrive durant dix petites minutes. L'infirmière de tout à l'heure me tend un combiné, en m'expliquant :

« Grâce à ce téléphone, tu pourras communiquer avec ton papa, Len. ».

… Hum. J'étais au courant, merci.

J'hésite un peu avant de coller le combiné contre mon oreille, mais finalement … Je me décide à affronter mon géniteur.

« Allô ? dis-je d'une voix neutre.

- Len, c'est toi ? ».

Je ne suis pas surpris ... De l'entendre.

Sa voix est sombre. Du moins, voilà l'image que j'ai toujours eu de lui.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ma voix ? », je réponds.

Il reste silencieux. Je souris à moi-même, je souris par plaisir sadique.

J'ai passé trois mois dans le coma, sans que mon père ne se soucie de moi. J'aurais pu mourir, si Rin n'avait pas été là … Et je veux lui faire comprendre, lui montrer à quel point je le déteste. Je haït mon père. Je haït cet être humain qui a participé à la formation de mon corps, à ma naissance et à ma création.

« Len, je suis … Tellement heureux que tu te sois réveillé.

- Ah ? Pourtant, il me semblait que tu n'en avais rien à foutre … ».

Je suis moi-même un peu surpris de mon ton calme et ferme à la fois. Je l'entends pousser un soupir.

« Où est maman ? ».

Les mots sont sortis tous seuls de ma bouche … Je vois le médecin près de moi me jeter un coup d'œil, je lui jette un regard noir.

Mon père reste toujours aussi silencieux. Quand va-t-il se décider à me répondre ? A me dire la vérité et à affronter lui-même la réalité ? Je veux savoir, maintenant. J'ai oublié quelque chose dont jamais je ne pourrais me rappeler, alors je dois ... Tout faire pour savoir qui j'étais et qui je dois devenir.

« Où est maman ? », je répète, toujours aussi calmement.

Je serre le combiné dans ma main moite.

Je m'énerve. Je ne supporte pas que l'on me mente … Et que l'on ignore mon désespoir comme cette ordure le fait en ce moment. Je serre les dents.

« Dépêche-toi de me répondre. Et vite. ».

Le médecin note quelque chose sur un carnet. Et je n'ai toujours aucune réponse. J'ai envi de balancer le téléphone contre le mur, de le voir exploser, de le voir se détruire … Mais on me surveille et on me trouverais certainement étrange.

J'inspires donc à fond et pousse un long soupir.

« L-Len, écoute … C'est compliqué, tu … ».

Je ne tiens plus.

« Je me fiche que tu trouves ça trop compliqué pour moi ! Tout te semble plus facile en me mentant jour et nuit au sujet de ma mère ! Elle n'est jamais venue ne serait-ce une seule fois me rendre visite et toi, tu ne viens que quelques jours, puis tu disparais ! ».

…

Je ne vois plus ce qu'il y autour de moi. Juste des mains qui m'arrachent le combiné, mais qui n'empêchent pas ma voix de continuer à hurler dans la pièce.

« Je te déteste ! Tu ne comprendras jamais la douleur que je ressens ! J'ai mal ! J'ai vraiment mal ! Je souffres à un point que tu ne peux imaginer ! … Ici, là ! Près de mes poumons … Ce truc qui bat dans ma poitrine … Me fait mal. Horriblement mal ! ».

Je sais qu'il m'entend. Et je sais qu'il a peur. Après tout, papa a toujours été comme ça : faible et inutile. C'est un déchet.

Plusieurs médecins s'avancent dangereusement vers moi. Je les regarde, un grand sourire sur le visage. Que vont-ils me faire ? Me tuer ? M'égorger ? Allez-y. Je ne suis qu'un animal de ferme, un animal que l'on garde dans un enclot pour ensuite le poignarder durant son sommeil.

On brandit une seringue au-dessus de moi. Mon sourire s'élargit.

Je veux que tout le monde entende ce que j'ai à dire, je veux que l'univers sache bien que …

« … J'aurais dû me jeter par-dessus le pont sans elle. ».

* * *

Je cligne longuement des yeux, afin de m'habituer à la lumière du soleil. Ahh, j'ai dormi comme un bébé ! Je me tourne vers la fenêtre de ma chambre et constate qu'il est encore tôt – le ciel est encore clairsemé de tâches roses et orange.

Je soupire, puis sourit. Je ressens un immense bien-être au fond de moi. C'est quelque chose de rare, je crois … Je me sens bien, heureux, à l'aise. Je suis en vie, j'apprends à me débrouiller comme tout le monde et bientôt, je pourrai profiter librement de mon existence.

Je baisse les yeux vers mon bras fracturé – le droit pour être précis – enroulé dans un plâtre. Heureusement qu'il me reste encore un b-...

Je reste de longues secondes à regarder ce qui est attaché à mon poignet. Et à mes chevilles. Et à ma taille. Et … A mon cou. Je suis comme un prisonnier. Avec ces sangles de cuir qui empêchent le moindre mouvement. Je tente de me dégager, en vain …

Mais … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

Je ressens une horrible frustration de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Serait-je claustrophobe ? Peut-être, mais peu m'importe. J'ai besoin de me libérer ... Mais visiblement, je ne peux pas m'en sortir tout seul. Je demanderais de l'aide à un médecin.

Pour le moment, je dois attendre. Attendre, c'est long. Et c'est chiant. Pourquoi c'est moi que l'on fait patienter ? Je devrais m'amuser à jouer avec le temps pour faire souffrir les autres.

…

…

… Enfin ! C'est près d'une heure plus tard qu'un infirmier entre dans ma chambre. Je lui sourit, mais il m'ignore. Il se dépêche de me brancher à cette poche qui semble contenir les nutriments nécessaires à mon organisme, puis quitte la salle sans plus de cérémonie.

O.k.

Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant, moi ?

Je pouvais passer sur le fait que l'on me parle, comme si j'étais un véritable attardé mental, mais là … C'est trop. Je me sens mit en prison. Je ne suis pas un animal, je suis un être humain, alors détachez-moi ! Tout de suite !

« Hey ! Vous entendez ce que je vous dis ?! Grouillez-vous de me détacher ! ».

... J'ai l'impression de voir des gens me regarder. Comme si j'étais un spécimen. Quelque chose de différent.

« Je vous parle ! Ecoutez-moi ! ».

... Ces êtres sont faibles.

Je gonfle mes poumons d'air au maximum ...

« Vous savez quoi, les gars ? Je peux me suicider avec ces foutues sangles ! ».

Ces mots ne sont pas uniquement sortis de ma bouche, mais aussi de mon corps, de mon cerveau, de mon coeur, de mon âme. De moi et de ma volonté.

Le tout suivit d'un rire sadique.

Peut-être que je suis ... Comment dit-on déjà ? Vous savez, ces gens qui sont un peu bizarres, que l'on met dans des hôpitaux psychiatriques et qui passent leur temps à rire d'un rire qui vous glace le sang ? Ces gens, là, qui vous font peur ? ... Ah, je me souviens. Ce sont des fous.

Et peut-être que moi aussi, je suis fou. Mais qui s'en soucie, franchement ? Personne. Et encore moins Kagamine Len ...

* * *

**Voilàààà :D**

**Une question : vous me frappez si je dis que j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre ? x) Bien ... C'est vrai qu'il peut être un peu bizarre, mais j'ai vraiment aimé la fin, personnellement ! Après, chacun ses goûts évidemment xD**

**Donc, le prochain chapitre, eh bien, j'ai pas d'idées, hein xD Mais vu que j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chap', je suis motivée pour la suite et je vais me creuser la tête pour trouver ... Un scénario qui vous plaira, je l'espère :3**

**Merci d'avoir lu~ A la prochaine !**


End file.
